


Unaware

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione is unaware of the consequences





	Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He was watching her again. She could feel his eyes moving over her, knew he was hiding behind the heavy curtains, his hand stroking his cock, gray eyes hungrily moving over her bare body. It excited her. The idea that someone like him, handsome and charming, wanted to watch her caused her body to heat up and her knickers to get wet.

 

Hermione pretended she didn’t know he was there. She’d gotten used to the game over the past two months. Two months of knowing he was watching, finding his release spilled on the floor once he had snuck away, wanting him so desperate she could taste it, and have to act as if he was just her best friend’s Godfather. She was tired of the games, tired of letting him watch without touching.

 

Falling back on her bed, she looked right at the curtains as she moved her hands down her body. Caressing her breasts, pulling her nipples, feather-like touches down her stomach, she spread her legs wantonly, knowing he would see the wetness glistening on her lips and upper thighs. Her fingers moved between her legs, teasing, stroking, sliding inside. Her breath caught, a low hiss as she began to move them in and out. Her nipples were hard, breasts heavy, body damp with perspiration, and moans escaping her lips.

 

“Sirius,” she whispered into the empty room, her eyes not moving from where she knew he was hiding. “Please.”

 

She wondered if it had worked, if he would accept her invitation. Finally, the curtains moved and he stepped out. Biting her bottom lip, she watched him walk towards her bed, his clothes falling to the ground with each step. His hand gripped her wrist tightly, his eyes catching hers, a hint of madness present as he pulled her hand away from her wetness.

 

“Gonna fuck you, Hermione,” he rasped as he moved onto the bed. His hand stroked his length, his mouth moving over her breasts, biting and sucking, and then he was thrusting inside her. She cried out at the depth of penetration, her few bumbling attempts with Ron during their years at Hogwarts not preparing her for Sirius. He moved quickly, shoving her deep into the bed with each thrust forward, biting and marking her bare chest, neck, and collar bone as he made her feel so good.

 

Then his hand was moving around her throat, his eyes watching her face, lips quirked into a half smile, long hair framing a face of a fallen angel. She gasped as he tightened his grip, hands moving from his back where she’d been scratching and caressing to claw at his hand and arm. He kept entering her, grinding against her, making her body feel good even as he cut off her air.

 

Struggling beneath him, she scratched his hand, but he kept right on fucking her, so bloody deep it hurt. Then everything happened at once. She felt dizzy, her chest rising and falling as she gasped for what air she could, his free hand moving between them and twisting her clit hard, her body writhing beneath him as she came. She was trembling when he released his hand, sinking deep inside her and coming with a low grunt, his lips moving over the bruises she knew must be forming on her throat.

 

When he pulled out of her, he laid beside her, his arm possessively wrapping around her waist, holding her close. Unable to sleep even after his soft snores reached her ears, Hermione ran her fingers along her throat, remembering the look in his eyes and feeling his arm holding her so tight. Her voice was a soft whisper. “What have I done?”

The End


End file.
